He is Not Alone
by bookluver9000
Summary: A one shot of the Doctor's feelings during the Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead thing. I might make it into a three-shot. Please review, and though I appreciate CC, please don't flame.
1. He Is Not Alone

**I'm not British, so I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.**

She just sits there for a moment, and he can almost see her heart break, and his hearts break for her, though he doesn't even know why. But she, showing a remarkable amount of self-control, just gets up goes on as if she can distract herself from the cracks the Doctor can practically see starting to etch their way through her heart.

The cracks get deeper when he tries to look into her diary, which he already hates. He's just curious, but like in the room off the rotunda, he immediately sees that he is hurting her. The way she looks at him when she says, "Your rules." The look that says that she has to look away, but can't. That she is still hoping that he will look up and suddenly be _her _Doctor. And his hearts break again, though he doesn't know why.

And then he realizes why. When she grabs his hand, and they run. He feels it. The little Time Lordy sense that is never wrong. The tingle he hasn't felt since the days of Galifrey. The one that tells him he is in the presence of a Child of Galifrey. And he realizes that this impossible woman, this River Song, is a Time Lady. And he doesn't know how, but he doesn't really care. Because for a few glorious moments he is not alone.

And then he is alone again. The handcuff rattles at his wrist as he fights. Oh, lord, does he fight. Because he has already lost his planet, and his people. He can't lose her. He just met her, but she means everything to him. Because through her, he is not alone. And her words don't do anything to comfort him, because once she dies, he is alone again. And he can't stand that. Not again.

But after he saves her, after it is all over, he is bizarrely happy. Because even though he knows that someday, the day will come that he will put on a suit, get a haircut, and go to the Singing Towers. He knows he _will _cry. But he is the Doctor, and he lives in the moment. And at the moment, He Is Not Alone.

**A/N: If I get enough reviews, I'll add chapters with River's P.O.V and Donna's.**


	2. Nothing Left

"Who are you?"

And she breaks. She crumbles inside, and realizes that _the _day has come, and that she was right. It _will_ kill her. In fact, if Amy, or Rory, or _her_ Doctor were here, they would see that she is already dead. But she is River Song, and she has a job to do. So she gets up, hoping her tears will not show.

And then she has to say it, the name. And she sees the way he is floored, and realizes why he looked at her the way he did at the Byzantium. He trusts her, but it is a suspicious kind of trust. It is wobbly, but he trusts her, and she grabs that fact, and holds on to it like it is a life preserver, to keep her afloat in this sea of emotions.

But still, he _is_ her Doctor, more so than ever, when he tries to sacrifice himself for the library. Key word: Tries. She can't have all that not happen. She just can't.

So she ends up strapped to a throne of death, listening to the computer count down the seconds till her death. But, even though he isn't her Doctor, he still infuriates her. Making her comfort him, when she's the one that is breaking inside! She really does hate him sometimes.

But it's all ok, in the end. Ok that she is the one to die. Because he has all that ahead of him. And she has nothing left.


	3. Time Lords Are Confusing

Donna is extremely confused. This woman, this River Song, is talking circles around the Doctor, and even more amazingly, he is letting her. Never once does he step up, armed with his technobabble, to show her her place. But then she thinks of the impossible. What if the Doctor isn't stepping up because River really is smarter than him, really is confusing him. But then she shakes the thought away, because he is the Doctor, and nothing confuses him.

But then River says something to him, and Donna can see how he is shaken to the core, and thinks, no, she knows, that this River Song is something special. After that, he looks at her in a new light, and when the Vashta Narada are attacking, instead of grabbing Donna's hand and running, he grabs _hers_. Donna can't help being a little bit jealous. She has been here for months, and the Doctor just met River.

But then the logic and caring side of her brain over comes the petty jealous side. River, she realizes, is good for him. She is helping, maybe more than Rose did.

And then… she dies. And bizarrely, at first, Donna is mad at her. How dare she die, just when the Doctor was beginning to trust her! And Donna can see that he is so broken, shattered like glass. But after everything is over, the Doctor seems to have a strange new hope, and Donna sends a silent thanks to the strange River Song, wherever, or whenever, she is.

And though this day was filled with uncertainties and mysteries, Donna is sure of one thing: Time Lords are _very_ confusing.


End file.
